Dance with Me
by none.ending
Summary: Mikan Sakura has always dreamed of being a world renowned dancer. When she gets the chance to audition for the famous dance academy, she meets new friends and creates new enemies. She also finds a mysterious fiery crimson eyed boy with a spark in dancing, she's just dying to ignite. AU and slightly OC. Read and review! XD
1. Chapter 1 Auditions

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the idea. Natsume and Mikan are definitely not mine even if I wanted them to be**

* * *

**Dance with Me**

One more twirl and then … I felt it. I felt I could reach it. Just a little more and …

**Crash!**

"Fuck!" I said trying to immediately stand. If I could just nail this I was sure I had a chance for that audition. "Shit, I almost had it." And well let's just say the following words were much too colorful to actually write down.

"Ugh," I stood up and headed to my music player. I put it in shuffle and felt the beginnings of a song.

This was what I did when I was in a jam: I continued dancing. Because dancing was the one thing I loved to do the most. And I wanted to get into that school so I that I could finally have even a small school written down for my dancing career.

The beat kept playing, and I kept on dancing. I released all my tension by just moving to the beat doing what was most natural to do.

"Mikan?" I looked up to find my mom peeking into the room. I stopped the music.

"What is it mom?" I asked her.

"Well, someone's on the phone for you."

"Ok, I'll be right out." I grabbed the towel I had draped on my chair and proceeded to wipe the sweat all over my face.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair in the messy bun that I tied a while ago, worn ballet shoes, tights, a black tank top and a loose white shirt. I wasn't necessarily pretty but I wasn't ugly either. I was … average. I had hazel eyes and long brown hair, that wasn't anything special.

The same thing applies to my room, which wasn't really my room. It was our previous living room. My mom had sold all of the scarce furniture in exchange for some mirrors that could help me with my dancing. I bought a short length of bar that was now beside one of the mirrors. This was my sanctuary. And I was touched that my mom sacrificed this room in our already cramped little home.

I mean I convinced her not to, I told her that it didn't matter were I practiced, as long as I could dance, I was happy. But she was persistent and I was surprised when one afternoon after returning from school I found what she had done. I think this was in return for not being able to send me to any dancing schools. I didn't really mind. I loved dancing and found every possible way to learn without those expensive dancing schools. That wasn't the only possible way to learn right?

I learned through videos and sneaked into dancing school practices. I did anything just to learn how to dance different dances. When you want something, you'd do anything just to get it.

I draped my towel around my neck and continued to wipe the sweat on my cheeks and forehead. I headed outside to our cramped hallway and grabbed the phone.

"Mikan, speaking." I said to the person on the other line.

"Nice to talk to you too, my sweet kouhai."

"Tsubasa-niisan," I couldn't help the smile that had graced me face. "How's your career doing other there?"

"Truth be told, I'm currently in a slump," I heard him say. "Competition here is harder than I thought."

"I'm sure you'll get through you've always had."

"Awww, my little kouhai is cheering me up," he said in the adoring tone he always used when he was talking about me.

"I'm just stating a fact." I confidently replied to him.

I heard his answering chuckle through the phone. "Anyway, what I actually wanted to say to you was that there was going to be an audition for the Dance Academy you wanted to go to here in Tokyo."

"What?" I said confused. "Wait … really? Tokyo Academy of Dance is having auditions?"

** AN: TAD is totally not true okay? I mean, I now for a fact there are dance schools in Tokyo but TAD is something I thought of in the spur of the moment. **

"Yup, I sent you a copy of the flyer in your email." I could almost see the smile on his face. "So, are you up to it?"

"You don't even need to ask." I replied to him.

We said our goodbyes and exchanged numbers. When I had finally put the phone down, reality came crashing down on me. I couldn't leave my mother here alone and go marching to Tokyo to audition for a dance academy. I just can't.

"Nuh-uh," I could hear my mother's voice from the kitchen entrance. "I heard every word you said and I'm not letting you let go of this dream of yours. You've been working for it you whole life."

"Mom, I can't just leave you behind."

"You can and you will," She said holding onto my hands "Don't even think that I didn't notice you working part time jobs in between school and practices. I've seen how hard you've practiced. Don't waste that talent of yours and make yourself big."

My mom was just an angel. "I really love you, mom."

And so here I am, with my bags packed, in my car going to Tokyo. I had saved up some money working some odd jobs back home and even though I resisted mom still handed me some of the money she had saved up.

"_I'm not letting you go somewhere without even giving you some money." She complained._

"_I don't really need it mom," I insisted. "You need it more than I do."_

"_No," She huffed. "You aren't going to stop me in giving you what you have deserved since you were a little girl. You work too hard let you mom at least feel like a mom once in a while and give you some money."_

_That had shut me up._

I felt my eyes start to fill with tears but I quickly brushed it away. Mom was supporting me and wanted my dreams to come true.

* * *

I stop by Tsubasa's apartment on my way to the academy. He told me his girlfriend could help me get a job and a place to stay. I trusted him as much as I trusted my mom.

As I walked up to his room, I couldn't help my hands from shaking. I've had close encounters with a lot of his girlfriends back home and let me tell you they weren't always nice encounters. I shivered in horror as I remembered some of them.

I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

A beautiful pink haired girl opened it wearing a white blouse and shorts. I released a big sigh when she smiled at me and I immediately smiled back.

"You're Mikan, right?" She said as she opened the door wider inviting me in. "Tsubasa's kouhai?"

"Yep," I said, happy that Tsubasa finally found someone nice for once.

"Well, I'm Misaki," She reached out her hands to hold mine. "Misaki Harada."

And then from out of nowhere I heard Tsubasa-niisan shouting.

"Mikan!" to say I was surprised was an understatement. He almost tackled me and crushed me to the ground if Misaki hadn't been able to pull me towards her.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa-niisan whined from his position on the floor. "Why did you pull her away? I wanted to give her a hug." He continued whining and pouting.

I thought Misaki was going to give into him but when I looked up at her face she was amused. "You're such a baby." She said laughing.

And then after a while Tsubasa joined in chuckling. I didn't really get the joke but I did use this time to look at how much my senpai had changed.

His blue hair had grown longer and there was something different about his face that I couldn't point out. But other than that, he was still the same as ever.

"What time's your audition?" He asked as he stood up and brushed some dust of his jeans.

"It's …" I trailed off as I glanced at my watch. "How many minutes is it from here to the academy?"

"I don't know 20-30 minutes?" He shrugged. "Why?"

"Crap!" I grabbed my purse and headed out. "I'm going to be late."

"Wait up I'll drive you." He kissed Misaki on the cheek and grabbed his wallet and phone. "You'll get lost and even later if I don't."

"Fine," I tossed him my keys. "Let's go."

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap …" I continuously said as we reached the academy and Tsubasa parked.

"Calm down, grab your change of clothes and dancing shoes," He said as he patted my head.

I reached behind me and took the messenger bag that had my clothes and shoes and tried to steady my breathing.

"You're going to be fine," He smiled at me. "On second thought, you're going to nail it."

"You always say that," I complained but I eventually smiled at him my nerves decreasing just a bit.

He smiled, "And I always mean it."

"Thanks," I said giving him a quick hug.

"Your welcome," He patted my head.

I rushed into the academy and headed to what I could assume was the information desk.

"Ummm, I'm here for the auditions." I said nervously biting my bottom lip.

She was obnoxiously chewing gum, with earphones lodged into her ears, and barely even looked at me before pointing to the double doors straight behind her.

"Thanks!" I said to her as I rushed to the doors. I definitely didn't like that girl.

I quietly pushed open the doors and found myself a spot among the dancers. They were already stretching but I was confident enough that I wouldn't be left behind.

Dressed in black tights, a pale blue sort of skirt and a black v-neck shirt and I was good to go. I tied my hair up in a bun like all of the other girls and tried to make it as neat as theirs. But with shaky hands, trying was all I could do.

After a few basic steps, we were paired off and had to dance with our partners. After that we took a break and I couldn't help munching on some cookies mom baked for me for my trip. Imagine my surprise when practically every girl in the room glared at me. Oops, I forgot. Eating was a really touchy subject among female dancers. Even back home the teams that I joined, which had girls in them, especially glared at me when I practically stuffed my face. But the thing was, if I starved myself like they did I wouldn't have enough energy to dance. So in the end, I didn't really care about them. As long as I got to dance I was happy.

And then finally we were allowed a minute for an exhibition performance. And I knew this was my chance to impress them. I mean basic steps were important and all but … this was how they made sure you really had what it takes. And I was going to show them I definitely had it.

I felt the music as it practically carried me around the room in twirls, jumps, steps, hops: in everything I did. It moved with me and my body as I finished with a Grand écart and finally into an arabesque. "Thank you, Miss Sakura." I nodded my head and gave them a bow.

I could tell from the great amount papers lining the walls that the results would be posted around tomorrow afternoon. I returned to the main studio were we had to dance with partners and proceeded to get my stuff but when I was about to open the door that led to the main hall someone suddenly hit my shoulder.

I wasn't prepared for it so I lost my balance. I was preparing my mind for the ache of the fall when I felt two arms encircle my waist and look up to find a pair of fiery crimson eyes looking at me. "Natsume~!" A girl with short hair that I immediately recognized to be Luna Koizumi, the girl the instructors praised, started calling out. I heard my savior grunt and steady me on my feet. "Thanks!" I mumbled embarrassed.

He glanced at me for a second then he turned away before Luna could catch up to him.

I was so flustered that I almost didn't pick up on the tingling feeling he had left on my skin. I repeat, almost. I felt my cheeks redden. Natsume … that was his name.

* * *

**Meanings: **

**Grand ecart - Literally, great gap. Also known as 'spagat' in German or 'splits' in English, is when the dancer opens his/her legs in 180°, front or sideways.**

**Arabesque - Arabesque is the position of the body supported on one leg, with the other leg extended behind the body with the knee straight. The standing leg may be either bent in plie or straight. Arabesque is used in both allegro and adagio choreography and generally concludes a phrase of steps, but it is mostly advisable to straighten the supporting leg.**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so this is my first story and I'm hoping you guys like it. I'm still not sure if I will continue it or not probably depends on the number of reviews ... so,ummm ... please review! XD**

**Oh and please remember reviews are greatly appreciated if you think this story is even worth continuing.**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Late Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice okay. But I sure wish I did**

**Anyway thanks to 70Seiji07 and dbzgtfan2004 for the reviews ... XD(You guys made me cry tears of joy)**

* * *

**Dance with Me**

**Chapter 2 – Late Night**

I was back to fiddling my fingers as I now sat in the passenger seat of my car heading towards Tsubasa-senpai's apartment. My encounter with the mysterious, crimson eyed, Natsume distracted me a bit from the more crucial part of my life; the results to my audition.

"I'm sure you nailed it." He said patting my head while driving.

I didn't bother to reply. I just nodded my head and leaned against the window, exhaustion finally getting to me.

* * *

I look up to find a bland white ceiling over me. I rub my eyes and sit up to look around. My luggage was placed on the edge of the bed and I could smell dinner coming from outside. Tsubasa-senpai must've carried me out of the car and unloaded my entire luggage here.

I stand up and stretch a bit as I followed the wonderful smell coming from outside the room.

"Hey Mikan," Misaki-chan says from her spot in front of the stove. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ahhh … " I yawned. "Yeah, quite well thank you. Anyway, how long was I out?"

She glanced towards the clock they had on the stove. "About two hours or so."

"I'm sorry for imposing on you two," I immediately blurt out. "I should really get an apartment of my own."

"It's not a bother Mikan," She smiled at me. "Tsubasa and I have one room and we have an extra bedroom that we'd like you to use as long as you need."

"Thanks," I said blushing and ducking my head. I so do not want to know what they did behind those closed doors.

"Awww, you're too cute!" She said laughing as she served a huge piece of omelet in front of me. "I heard you weren't one of those I'll-just-eat-a-salad-and-starve-myself girls. Good thing because after that big of an audition I'm sure you deserve this."

"Thanks," She reminded me so much of my mom that I just immediately liked her. "Where's Tsubasa-senpai by the way?"

"Oh he went out to buy some groceries," I almost choked on my omelet.

"Him? Buying groceries?" I said the moment my airway was clear again.

She laughed at my reaction. "It was either that or cook for himself." She shrugged. "I can't cook and buy groceries at the same time. And you know him; he could've poisoned himself by making his own food."

She was right. Tsubasa-senpai was helpless in the kitchen.

"Ummm … do you have this day's paper or a computer or something?"

"Why?" She asked me as she rinsed some of the utensils she used and then put then in the dishwasher.

"I was planning to look for a job." I smiled nervously at her. "The school I was planning on going to isn't really cheap and I sure won't be able to get sponsors for a scholarship."

"That, you don't have to worry about." She smiled. "I've already made some arrangements."

* * *

"Three cosmos," I happily said to the bartender, as I placed my empty tray on the counter.

"Coming right up," He replied.

I took this time to look around the club. From what could obviously be seen, this club was the most happening place in the city from the crowd to the music you could feel a good vibe coming from all of them.

I was lucky that I got a job here. I could tell from the other workers that there was certain standard they had to go through before they were hired. I easily slipped from that bar because Misaki was good friends with the club's boyfriend.

What I was surprised about was that someone my age had been able to set this all up, I mean twenty-one was an amazing age to already have a big business like this.

"Stop staring at everything." My boss, Hotaru Imai, said as she proceeded to give me a flick on my forehead.

"Sorry," I said smiling at her. Weirdly enough, I didn't feel the least bit offended by her actions. It felt as if I knew her even though we had just met a few hours ago.

She stared at me and then turned to some other unsuspecting worker.

"How can you stand her?" The bartender, whom I know remember was named Koko, asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel like I know her already. Like we have a connection with each other."

"Well good luck with that," He placed three cosmos on my tray. "Now, scram. She's hanging around here more because you're still here."

I laughed at him as I headed to the tables.

"Three cosmos," I practically chirped to the three girls.

"Yep," two of the girls said in unison, looked at each other, then giggled.

The third girl who had her hair styled into a perm was staring off into the dance floor.

"I'll just leave them here," I gently placed all of the glasses on the table and headed back to the bar but not before I got to listen in to their conversation.

"That man you're looking at over there is like a god." I heard one of the girls who giggled say.

"Sex God more likely." Her friend with a perm said fanning her face.

I tried to bite back the smile threatening to spread on my face as I remembered what one of my friends said about dancers dancing. _Sex on legs._

"_Wait …" I laughed "Sex on legs? Are you kidding me?"_

"_No," He said seriously. "You just haven't found that person yet because you're such a good dancer. It's going to be hard to please someone like you."_

"_I'm not a good—" But he cut me off._

"_Stop being modest," He waved his hands dismissively. "It's not a subject to fight about because it's true."_

Yes, well, after that I refrained from ever talking to him about dancing. My dancing was a touchy subject for me. I just never felt confident that I would get what others have spent so much money and time for just by imitating what I watch.

I felt someone take away my tray and flick my forehead. "You're off to dreamland?" Hotaru said frowning at me.

"Oops, sorry." I said blushing profusely.

"Leave her alone, Hotaru." A blond male about both our ages approaches her and wraps an arm around her waist. "You must be Mikan. I'm Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's boyfriend."

"Oh, your Misaki's friend."

"Yep," He said smiling. His blue eyes brightened even more. "I'm glad you're doing fine around here. I hope Hotaru's not giving you any trouble."

Hotaru turns around and scowls at him. "I think your pictures are going to leak again, Ruka." She shouts to him as she sulks away.

His eyes were as round as circles as he ran after Hotaru. "Wait, don't do that, Hotaru!"

I couldn't help smiling at them as they walked away. What a cute couple.

I immediately look for my tray and head towards the bar again.

"The dance floor is emptying out huh," I heard Tsubasa say to Koko as I approached the bar area.

"I need a break," I said slumping on one of the bar stools.

Tsubasa smiled hugely at me. "How about you dance? Show me how much you've improved."

I frowned at him. "I'm still working."

"No you're not, you're taking a break."

"I'm working," I said standing up and heading towards the tables.

"I'll cover for you," He said. "Come on, the crowd needs something to move them and from what I remember your moves always did the trick." He gave me his puppy dog eyes on full blast. Even I knew I wouldn't say no.

I sighed, "Fine,"

I headed to the DJ and asked for a party song: something that everybody knew and would be able to dance to.

I could feel the beginning of the song and just let myself go.

I back flipped off the DJ's railing and that set the crowd going. And I just moved to what my body did. I concentrated on the music and let my body move like it was supposed to. Free, wild and … sexy. I slightly opened my eyes and looked at the growing audience of clubbers around me. I felt confident even though they were practically staring at me. I was powerful. I was free.

I could feel myself panting during the last seconds of the song and I finally opened my eyes enough to be able to see him. Mr. mysterious with the fiery crimson eyes was smirking at me and it made me feel hot all over. He was checking me out.

I closed my eyes as the song immediately switched to a new one and the crowd started bombarding me. But I practically didn't notice them, all I wanted to think about was Mr. Mysterious' fiery crimson eyes and his smirk. I really should stop calling him Mr. Mysterious when I already know his name, Natsume

"Hey, Mikan, snap out of it." I opened my eyes to see Tsubasa-senpai looking concerned at me. "I thought the crowd was going to eat you and I wouldn't be able to get you out. But you were too into lala land to notice anything happening."

"Sorry, sometimes I don't think when I'm dancing," I said blushing. "I just feel."

"Well, the crowd sure felt what you felt." I turned to the dance floor to see it as crowded as it could be. Everyone was practically grinding against each other from the close proximity all of them had. No one was even at the tables. "You looking for someone?"

"Huh? NO!" I immediately say. "I wasn't looking for anyone." I shook my head. I almost slapped myself. _Way to go, Mikan. I'm sure he'll believe you after that._

Before Tsubasa-senpai could ask me anything, Hotaru suddenly appeared. "You did that huh?" There was something about her tone and a glint in her eyes that just spelled trouble. "I could use some of that dancing around here. It's sure to bring in some customers. Of course, I'll pay you extra for your services."

I couldn't deny that good of an offer. And besides I needed the extra cash. "Deal," I said in reply as we shook our hands

* * *

I couldn't help the shaking in my hands as I drove to the dance academy. It was finally judgment day and I was in fucking hysterics. Even after my incredibly tiring dance show my mind was still kept awake by either Mr. Mysterious, I mean, Natsume and the audition results that was going to be posted today in just a few minutes.

I sighed and looked outside my window to the dance academy. People were already crowding inside the building while I was still outside trying to control the jiggling of my foot.

I stepped out, shut my car door and locked it and then headed inside the academy. But I couldn't, in anyway, stand along with all the others waiting in front of the announcements board. My gloom and doom would probably ruin their moods.

I sighed and closed my eyes and did breathing exercises.

Inhale … exhale …

Inhale … exhale …

"Late night?" I felt my heart beat go erratic.

Could it be? I opened my eyes and there he was with that arrogant smirk on his face looking as perfect as ever. His crimson eyes were burning as he looked at me which made me feel uneasy. I didn't look even remotely proper. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was again in a messy bun. I looked horrible.

"Coming through," A small woman was saying as she pushed through the crowd and headed to the board.

This was it. The results.

I looked at the crowd slowly diminish. There were a lot of disappointed faces. And I mean a lot.

"I can't believe only twenty students were taken this year. Ten boys and ten girls." Ten girls huh? I bit my lip trying to stop from saying anything or crying. I had to look at the list but my legs felt too much like Jell-o to stand up.

I heard someone grunt as I felt myself being pulled to the announcement board. It was Natsume who was pulling me. I tried to get some comfort from the warmth of his hand.

It was now or never.

And I looked towards the sheet of paper.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm so sleepy. And yet so happy.**

**If you want faster updates you know what to do ...**

**REVIEW~~! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 We meet again

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA ... and that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

**Thanks for the reviews Xyrhyn, They all start with P, 70Seiji07 and Oliviaaaox101.**

**And ****70Seiji07, sorry for being a cruel monster. XP**

* * *

******Dance with Me**

**Chapter 3 - We meet again**

"Come on, Mikan." Tsubasa-senpai said as he tried to pull the bed sheet I've been hiding in since I got back here. "It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, it is," I mumbled against my bed sheet, sure he wouldn't even be able to understand what I was saying.

"No, it's not." He said pulling my sheet even more. Apparently, the bed sheet didn't do enough to muffle my voice

"Yeah, it is." I said, pulling it back and wrapping it even tighter around me.

"No, it's not!" Another pull.

"Yeah, it is!"

I heard him sigh and release the hold he had on my sheet. Thank god he was finally giving up.

"You asked for this," I almost didn't hear him say. And then I felt myself tumble downwards. Literally.

"Hey!" I complained when I felt myself land on the carpet of my room. The sheets now left tangled around my legs.

"Mikan, you can't really expect to always be able to be accepted in auditions," Tsubasa-senpai kneeled in front of me when he had returned my mattress back to the bed frame. "I've been rejected so many times that I've lost count."

"It's not the same, I mean," I sighed. "You still had some formal schooling for your resume. I can't even write down a single dancing school on mine."

"A school can only get you so far," He said patting my head. "If you didn't have passion and persistence you won't be able to move forward. And I've seen those two things in you. You don't need a fancy school to get accepted."

"But still~!"

"Why don't I train you? And then you come back full force to their auditions next year. Show them that they missed out on quite possibly the greatest dance in the world."

"The world seems too much," I finally smiled up at him.

"But that's what you're aiming for, right?"

I nodded my head. That was what I was aiming for.

"Come on, you're gonna be late for work," He said looking at his wrist watch. "Hotaru's not gonna like that."

"Oh no!" I scrambled up from the floor and rushed to my still unpacked luggages. I took out my khaki knee length combat shorts, a black tank top and a hodie that reached just below my chest. I turn around and find Tsubasa-senpai still standing in my room. "Get out!" I said practically kicking him out as I went to prepare.

A quick shower, a change of clothes and some lip gloss and I was finally good to go.

"That was quick," Misaki-chan said as she saw me in the living room. "It usually takes me twice as long to put on my make up than shower."

"Ummm," I restrain from biting my lip and loosing the only bit of make up I had on. "I don't wear make up. It just runs when I sweat during dancing so I don't really bother to apply it."

"Misaki, you look fine even without make up," Tsubasa-senpai said as he came out of their room. "I like you just the way you are."

"Oh shut up," She said hitting the back of his head with the palm of her hand. But you could tell from blush on her cheeks that she appreciated what he had said.

"Owww …" Tsubasa-senpai complained as he rubbed the back of his head. "A simple thank you would've been fine."

"Who said I was going to thank you?"

"Whatever," he said sulking away. He grabbed his keys and headed outside.

I couldn't help but smile at them. When Misaki-chan saw my smile, her cheeks turned even redder.

"Come on, Mikan," She said as she headed outside. "We can't have you loosing your job now, can we?"

"Nope," I said passing by her as she proceeded to lock the door. "It's hard to find a job were you actually enjoy yourself."

She smiled at me, "I understand exactly what you mean."

* * *

"Mikan!" I turn around to find Koko calling me from the bar. I immediately headed there glad that my tray was currently clear of drinks.

"What's up?" I ask him the moment I got to the bar.

"Wait a sec," He told me as he turned around to call someone. "Iinchou!"

Iinchou? The last time I heard that was high school.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? My name's Yuu," A guy with dirty blond hair and big brown eyes covered by a pair of glasses stepped towards us. "Yuu Tobita"

He sure did look like one of those class representative types.

He pushed his glasses up and glanced at a clipboard he was holding. I bit my lip from his action. He was cute in that smart guy with glasses kind of way.

"Your Mikan, right?" He looked at me. I nodded my head.

His cheeks were slightly red and he was panting slightly. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. He must've been running around here from the looks of it.

"This guy is the club manager," Koko says as he starts making a cocktail for another customer. "He handles everything in the club."

Iinchou looks at me carefully, "What's your age?"

I tilt my head, confused. "I'm 21. I put it in my documents."

His cheeks get a tinge redder as he ducks his head. "You don't look 21." He mumbles.

"I get that a lot." I smile at him. "How about you? How old are you?"

"Same," He smiles at me. "Most of the people working here are the same age. Well, except for Tsubasa and Misaki."

"Oh," I knew for a fact that Tsubasa-senpai was already 27. And supposedly Misaki-chan was just about a few months younger than him. What I was surprised about was that everyone was just around the same age. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of requirements or something? Like experience maybe?

"You're a new waitress and …" He squints his eyes as he looks closely on the sheet of paper. "It says 'Hotaru's little gold mine'."

I felt my cheeks redden. "I don't know anything about that."

"You should've seen her yesterday, Iinchou." Koko butted in. "The dance floor was packed after watching her do her thing on the floor. It was the most amazing thing ever!" And then he went on about my dancing in detail as I drifted away from them.

I sit on one of the empty stools and press my cheek against the cool counter. I sighed.

"You're thinking too much again, my little kouhai." Tsubasa said as he patted my head. "See someone you know again? Like yesterday?" He smiled mischievously at me.

I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks. "N-no," I stuttered out.

"Uh-huh," He replies not believing me.

I was happy that he didn't bother to pry. And now I could peacefully think about Mr. Mysterious, I mean Natsume, alone as my body moved about serving drinks in autopilot.

I just didn't want to see him again because of what I did when I looked at the results list.

_I scanned the list of names for the girls starting from the bottom. _

_And I didn't see my name._

_I wrenched my hand from Natsume's hold and ran out of the room._

_I didn't get accepted._

I was still a bit sad about what had happened and I was thinking twice about auditioning again. I didn't need to feel disappointed twice.

Aside from my sadness about the results, I was too embarrassed to see Natsume again after what I did. Running out after not seeing your name on the list was the most cowardly thing to do and I was ashamed of that. I knew I was stronger than that coward.

I sighed and finally focused back to reality as I longingly looked towards the dance floor. The crowd in the club had practically doubled but only half of them were on the dance floor. I was itching to go: to release the tension on my body the only way I knew how. By dancing.

"Hey!" Hotaru flicked my head real hard this time as she took away my tray.

"Huh?" I said my hands immediately reaching up to cover my aching forehead.

"Stop day dreaming and get to work." She frowned at me.

"I am working," I replied reaching for my tray.

She raised a brow, "This isn't your only job, remember?"

I looked towards the semi-crowded dance floor. "But I'm needed more on the tables."

"Believe me; the dance floor needs you more." She said coldly but I knew somewhere in my heart that she knew just what dancing meant to me.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully at her. She just looked blankly back at me.

I unzipped my hoodie but didn't remove it as I headed to the dance floor. This was my haven.

I didn't bother with the DJ anymore and just danced along to the techno song that was currently playing. I easily melded to the crowd and just let myself go.

* * *

Sometime during the song, a pair of hands went to touch my hips that had my heart beating overtime.

_Can't be._

But it was.

I looked up for my eyes to meet Natsume's crimson eyes. And truth be told I was too into the song and too enchanted by his eyes to actually freeze up. Because in the dance floor I was in my zone. I was a cool, collected, passionate dancer. I was fearless.

But I did somehow have the mind to not grind against him. I mean, I was still in my working hours and I don't think my boss would be too happy seeing one of her workers grinding up to a customer. Totally unprofessional.

But I did dance with him. And what a dancer he was.

* * *

When the song was already up, I could feel myself panting more than usual. This guy was dangerous. But I knew from that certain glint in his eyes that he was. I just didn't know how much.

And he was also one of the students who auditioned. And I didn't know if he was in or not.

I immediately fled the dance floor when a new song started pounding the stereo. I didn't even bother to check the men's list to see if he passed. And from my stunt with him earlier in the academy, it was quite obvious that I didn't.

_Way to go, Mikan, for always acting on impulse. _I sighed and headed towards the bar to resume my waitressing.

A hundred cocktails later and I wanted to slump against the bar counter and die. I mean, the crowd did considerably increase. But there was a large group of gloomy people way at the back of the club that kept ordering a batch of cocktails everytime I passed by their table. It was getting quite annoying really.

"Mikan," Koko said tapping my shoulder and good thing actually because Hotaru was going on her rounds in the club. If she caught me I'd probably get another flick in the forehead.

Behind her was Ruka and … none other than Natsume.

_Great_. I grimaced. It seems he's friends with Ruka.

When he turned towards the bar and our eyes met his lips curved into a smirk.

"And so we meet again, Polkadots."

Polkadots? Wait … that was my underwear when I went to the academy.

Even greater. Mr. Mysterious was a pervert.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if I'll be able to write the next chapter faster. But i'll try to.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME FASTER ... BWAHAHAHAHA! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Set me on fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA ... And that's it.**

** Sorry for the delay but I had too much in my hands for the past few days. I even lost some of the work I had done the other day when I accidentally overwrited my old copy on the updated one. Talk about frustration overload.**

**Well anyway here you go.**

**Thanks to Oliviaaaox101, 70Seiji07, Eternal Anime Fan, Seresa, Xyrhyn, They all start with P, StarLiteTailsx3, DarkFaerie0 and Neon93Love for the reviews. I love you guys!**

* * *

**Dance with Me**

**Chapter 4 – Set me on fire**

_When he turned towards the bar and our eyes met his lips curved into a smirk._

_"And so we meet again, Polkadots."_

_Polkadots? Wait … that was my underwear when I went to the academy._

_Even greater. Mr. Mysterious was a pervert._

I narrowed my eyes at him before turning around to serve the other customers. I ignored his comment. I didn't want everyone else to hear about my pattern preference. It would seem as if I consciously flashed my underwear to him. Which I definitely didn't.

"Wait, Mikan." Koko said suddenly grabbing my arm. It was a good thing I didn't have any glasses on my tray because if I had they would all have toppled.

"What?" I accidentally snapped at him showing my irritation to Natsume's comment.

"Actually, you can clock out now." He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope," I wanted to jump over the counter and hug him to death. "You just saved my butt." I grinned at him before immediately turning to leave.

I pass by Hotaru, give her a smile and immediately dash outside.

I've had enough things to think about for the day. I didn't need Mr. mysterious adding anything more to the plate, thank you.

* * *

The next day got me in a slump again. This time the reality of the results had finally sunk in. I really wasn't accepted. And if I didn't get my priorities straight, I probably wouldn't stand a chance.

"Get up, Mikan." Misaki called from outside.

I didn't move a muscle. I think I even held my breath.

"Mikan?" She said as she opened the door to my room. I steadied my breathing and kept my eyes closed as I feign sleep.

"Is she awake?" I heard Tsubasa ask from outside the room.

"I don't think so …" Misaki trailed off.

And then quite suddenly there was a thump.

"Then this is the perfect time to get some," I could hear some wet noises and then a loud moan from Misaki. OH MY GOSH! Are they really going to do it while I was just a room away?

"What if she wakes up?" Another moan followed by a sigh.

"She won't." He simply said. Correction, I'm already awake.

"But Tsubasa," A louder moan this time. "You're always … Too … rough." An even louder moan.

I keep on rolling around the bed trying to find a spot wherein I wouldn't be able to hear them. I gathered the pillow as I rolled and then …

_**Thud.**_

I rolled out of bed.

There was suddenly a suppressed chuckle that was unmistakably from Tsubasa-senpai.

"Should we continue?" I heard Misaki ask and from the tone of her voice she was suppressing her giggles.

"Maybe we should." Replied Tsubasa-senpai. There was a muted thump that sounded like something hitting the wall.

These two were playing with me. UGH!

"Fine, I'm getting up!" I said immediately jumping from the floor and heading out the room. "Geez, you two are deadly when you team up."

Misaki looks up at Tsubasa while Tsubasa looks down at her. There's a bright smile on Tsubasa's face that I've never seen before. But I knew without a doubt what it meant. Lovestruck idiot.

"We are, aren't we?" He says his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Really?" Misaki says sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

I was impressed by Misaki's composure. Other girls would probably have had ogled at Tsubasa when they saw him like that. But Misaki wasn't like his other girls.

I knew for a fact that she knew about Tsubasa being a player. And I was sure she was going to make him really work for a chance to get together with her. She was really good for him.

"So are we going to practice?" Tsubasa said turning to me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But where?"

"I have keys to the club," Misaki said with a shrug as she rummaged in her purse.

"How?" Tsubasa and I said simultaneously.

"They're Ruka's," She said as she handed them to me. "Since he usually goes with Hotaru, he doesn't need the extra set of keys."

I saw Tsubasa tighten his hold on Misaki's waist. I tried to stop my eyebrow from rising. Possessive much?

"Since you guys are all set," She easily got out of Tsubasa's hold on her. "I have classes I need to go to."

"Classes?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Acting classes," Misaki replied with a smile. "I'm not anything big but as long as I work on it I'm sure I'll get bigger parts."

She kissed Tsubasa on the cheek and then gave me a hug.

"Well," I said. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too!" She called out to me before she exited the apartment. There was a glint in her eye that made me feel weird. But I just shook the feeling off.

"Give me five minutes to get ready," I looked at Tsubasa-senpai before slamming the door in his face. Serves him right for thinking of doing those things while I was around because I knew for a fact that he was the one who enjoyed messing around with me.

I sighed. I really need to get my own apartment.

Later in my practice with him, I finally got what her look meant. And let me tell you it wasn't good. His practice was pure torture. I didn't remember practices with him being like this before. Tokyo can really change a lot in a person.

* * *

Between my tiring part time jobs and my grueling practices with Tsubasa-senpai, Natsume always seemed to appear at the times when I was actually free. I would have acknowledged him if we had met properly but that encounter seems to keep pushing itself back. Let's just say I was fine with us just being strangers. Well, maybe I did want to get to know him.

I exited the bakery that I worked in during the mornings smelling cinnamon all around me I tried to clean up but there's only so much you can do without a shower and a change of clothes.

Misaki helped me get this job as well. She told me a friend of hers needed some help I her bakery. Little did I know that people who own it was the pair customers back at the club. The owners were Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara, the two that was with the girl with the perm the other day. I was happy that they were nice. And baking wasn't that troubling at all.

I held back a shiver from the cool morning breeze that seemed to want to make my thighs freeze. I knew wearing a skirt so early in the morning was a dumb thing to do. But I had no choice; I didn't have money to spare to buy myself some new clothes aside from the one I brought along with me. So now I was ready to bust my ass out working for new clothes and my own apartment.

"Yo! Polka." Natsume suddenly walked up to me as I headed for my apartment building. Talk about my weird stalker arriving just in time.

I ignored him, wrapped my coat tighter around myself and continued walking.

"You won't talk to me unless I properly introduced myself, right?" He grumbled. "Fine. I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

The surname sounded familiar even though I was sure this was the first time I met someone with that name. I shrugged it off and turned around to face him

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Polka." I narrowed my eyes. "Hey it's not my fault you gave me a glimpse when you turned and ran."

"I did not give you a glimpse, pervert." I said through my teeth.

"Well, you did, Polka." He leaned down to my level and smirked at me. Did I tell you he was about a foot taller than me?

"Pervert."

"Polka."

"Pervert."

"Ichigo-kara."

"Wha-? You peeked again!"

"It's not peeking if you let me see it."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

He sighed getting annoyed. I felt my lips curve into a triumphant smile. "Whatever," He simply shrugged it off. "I need your help."

I crossed my arms. "I don't want to." I pushed past him and continued my walk to my building.

"I need you to teach me." I stopped immediately when I heard his words. And I looked back at him.

"You didn't pass?" I furrowed my eyebrows. From what I could tell from the other night, even if his talent was still raw, he was probably one of the best male dancers that auditioned.

He snorted. "Of course I passed."

I turned and continued walking. Arrogant dipshit.

"Oh, come on," I could almost see him whispering curses behind my back.

In no time at all he was already beside me matching my pace.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled, irritated at him.

"As much I want to …" He trailed off. "I need your help."

"I take it that you know that I didn't pass," I muttered simply no longer denying the fact. "So, what would you want with a girl like me?"

"Fire," He said simply almost as if he was just commenting about the weather. That had me stopping.

"And what?" I placed my hands on my hips. "Do I look like two pieces of wood you can rub together?"

"Actually—"

I cut him off. "Don't even bother answering." I raised my hand to his face. I continued my walk back to the apartment.

"Come on," He said. "I'll pay you if that's what you want."

"You have ten other girls that passed that could help you get this 'fire'," I said air quoting the last word. "You wouldn't even need to pay them because I'm sure they'll be the ones stampeding to get that spot. What would you need with me?"

"You're different," He said simply.

"Different how?" I rolled my eyes. "Is it that I actually eat and don't puke after every meal unlike most of those girls? That isn't something special."

"To most dancers, it is," He shrugged. "But that's not it. Unlike them, you have fire."

"I just told you, I don't know what this 'fire' is," I frowned at him. "I'm not a piece of flint you'd strike against steel just to get a spark."

"You sure know a lot of ways to light a fire," He muttered.

"You sure do talk a lot," I countered at him stopping my walking.

"Believe me, I don't enjoy having to talk a lot." He replied.

"Well, goodie, because you're not required to talk at all."

"Matters say otherwise," He shrugged then sighed. "At least, help me once. Then, you can decide if you want to continue or not. The offer for payment is still up."

I thought about it for a moment. One class wasn't going to be that bad, right? At least I'd get some extra cash from it. And the sooner I get enough money for my own apartment, the better.

"Fine," I sighed. "This Saturday at around 10 a.m. or so?"

"Deal,"

"Where will we meet?"

"I have keys to the club."

Of course he'll have keys to the club. Almost everyone else has them. Except me.

"You better not be late," I narrowed my eyes at him before I hurried back to the apartment.

I was scared that I might end up regretting this. At least it was finally Friday night and I had little to no part time jobs during the weekend. Well, except for my class with Natsume.

At least I could ease of my tension tonight at the club.

* * *

I tied my hair up in a ponytail as I tried to fan the back of my neck. The place was packed but that was what you would expect on a Friday night anyway.

I had to work my ass off with the great number of customers we had for the night. I was upset. I might not be able to get some time on the floor tonight.

My eyes locked into a pair of crimson eyes and I felt my heart go erratic. Of course my heart would pick this time to go berserk. I looked away from him so that he didn't notice my shallow breathing.

"Natsume~!" I looked towards him again when I heard his name being called out. None other than Luna Koizumi screeched as she sexily sauntered and grabbed Natsume's arm.

"Natsu!" The girl from the other day that had her hair styled in a perm easily glided and grabbed his other arm.

"Sumire," Luna sneered.

"Luna," Sumire sneered back.

Natsume effortlessly disengaged their hold on him. "What do you want?" He lazily drawled. I don't think he'd even at least bother listening to whatever they said.

I looked away from their exchange and went back to the bar for some rest. My feet were killing me from walking back and forth the bar and the tables.

When I was finally sitting on an empty barstool I felt someone breathing down my neck that had induced goose bumps all over my body.

"Care to dance?" He whispered in my ear.

"I can't I'm working," I breathlessly replied.

"I've come to know that this is also part of your job." He simply replied.

"I'm tired," I reasoned instead.

"I'm sure that has never stopped you before." He said grabbing a hold of one of my hands. "And besides, I'm sure you need it. I sure as hell want to see you dance again."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling at what he said. His eyes suddenly darkened with an expression I wasn't familiar with.

"Fine," I gave in. "As long as you dance with me."

"If I have to dance with you I at least want you to answer a question."

"And what is it?" We stop in the middle of the dance floor the crowd parting a bit to get a good look at us.

"Do you think I have some fire in me?"

"You have a spark in you but, that's it. You don't have the fire burning in your eyes." He leaned down.

"Then," He whispered in my ear. "Set me on fire."

I looked up in his eyes and tried to decipher his feelings. There was still that spark but for all I knew I didn't have a clue what it would take to make it glow let alone make it set him on fire. But I would try.

No.

I was going to make him burn.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not sure if this is longer than usual but I'm already working on the next one. I just hope the next one goes smoother than this one. Please Review!**

**Next Chapter : Burned**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Burned

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. Maybe when pigs fly but even Then I'd probably still won't own it.**

**Thanks to They all start with P, Xyrhyn, Serenity012, Laura-Ella, 70Seiji07, Oliviaaaox101, PearlyWirly1, Luvly reader, Seresa and Yellow Mellow san for the reviews.**

**I'm sorry if I can't mention those who have either had this on story alert or favorited it. My internet has been damn slow and I don't access my email that often.**

**Sorry for the big delay for this chapter. I was going to upload on tuesday last week but I didn't expect the activities I had to do before the start of college. Now, I am officially on my 3rd week of college and my schedule has been a big biyotch. So I have to find time between my classes to get some writing done. I'm just happy I finally have friends that have the same classes with me. So, the future chapters may require a little more time for writing. And well, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Dance with Me**

**Chapter 5 – Burned**

**Natsume's POV**

Since the moment I saw Mikan, I had craved her fire. It seemed as if I was a moth that kept wanting to got to the light. Except unlike the moth, I knew for a fact that I could get burned. Burned by everything about her. Her lips, her scent, her body. Her dance.

It set something up in me. It wasn't the normal burn of desire. I wanted her. I craved to be burned by her fire. And it seemed that I already was.

"Feisty one isn't she?" Koko said as he followed my gaze on her while she served drinks around the club. "She's really something."

There was a tone in his voice that I didn't like but I just shrugged it off. "She's incredibly interesting." I said as my gaze was fixed on her movements.

From the moment I accidentally bumped into her during that boring dance audition, I knew there was something about her. If it wasn't for that damn Koizumi I would've talked to her. Or maybe teased her more likely.

Truth be told she was on my mind for the rest of the day and imagine my surprise when the new girl Ruka and Hotaru was talking about was her. And then I saw her dance. And she plagued my mind even more.

"So, you going to take the Saturday shift?" Koko asked me as he seemed to keen on cleaning the glassware in his hands.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I murmured. It wasn't that I needed the extra money—I had more of that than I could handle. "Is there going to be any event this weekend?"

"None that I know of."

"I'll take the Saturday." I replied as I gulped down my shot in one go. I stood up and wandered around the club for the perfect spot to watch Polkadots.

* * *

I was sure she was teasing me. She keeps on almost falling. Her skirt lifting to reveal smooth thighs and it just needs to show some more … and then it covers her skin again. For a great dancer, she can be very clumsy.

When I danced with her a while ago and I touched the hem of her skirt, almost touching the bare skin of her thighs, I knew I was going to have a hard time going home. And now she was prancing around almost all of the guys ogling her smooth long legs. It was bothering me how they were looking at her. Like she was some sort of piece of meat. But I couldn't really blame them; I probably looked at her like that as well.

Unlike all the other girls, who were dressed in see through tops and skirts(that were more like belts), she was breathtaking. Dressed in a simple pink off-shoulder top and a white skirt, I couldn't keep my eyes of her. Especially now that her hair cascaded down her back in loose waves since I took her hair tie when we danced a while ago.

I wasn't planning on doing anything other than watching her because that seems to be the number one thing I enjoy doing other than dancing with her and maybe sometimes teasing her. But when I saw someone suddenly feel the smooth skin on her thighs, I saw red. And when her cheeks were coated in pink as she looked embarrassed at what the man had done, I was a goner. I didn't like anyone touching what was _**mine.**_

The man had stood up and gripped her wrist as she tried her hardest to make him let go. I could see her eyes filling up with tears. Her fragile body had little chance against that guy.

I unconsciously crossed the floor from my spot in the shadows and in no time at all I was holding the man by his collar. If it weren't for Ruka suddenly placing a hand on my shoulder I would've beaten the guy into a pulp.

"Natsume?" I lower the man in front of me and look towards my best mate, Ruka.

His eyebrows are raised and his lips are slightly curved to show that he is amused.

"What?" I grumbled at him as I turned back to the man who dared to touch her. Dared to touch what was **mine**.

The man was already scurrying away even before the club's bouncers could escort him out. I wanted to run after him and pummel his face but Ruka had a firm grip on my wrist that restrained me. Not that something as small as that could restrain me but I knew there were more pressing matters at hand.

Mikan was crying on Hotaru's shoulder while Hotaru had her arms around my girl's shaking frame. Shit. There I am again with saying "mine". She wasn't mine. Yet.

I was actually surprised at how Hotaru was acting. I have never seen her show sympathy to a person she just recently met. Heck, I've never seen her show sympathy to anyone.

Hotaru continued to rub her back as she tried to calm her down. I was starting to envy her because she was the one Mikan was holding onto so tightly like that.

"Snap out of it, Natsume." Ruka said placing a hand on my shoulder. Stopping me from thinking of anything remotely bad about his girlfriend. He knew from my tensed posture what I could have been thinking.

I shook my head clear of my current thoughts as Hotaru tried to loosen Mikan's hold on her. She noticed how I was looking at her holding Mikan.

When Hotaru had finally coaxed Mikan at out her shoulder, Mikan had red puffy eyes. It made me want to run after the guy and punch his face off. But Ruka's hold on my shoulder made me stay.

Mikan was still slightly sobbing and a few tears were still running down her cheeks but I knew from the pace of her breathing that she was finally calming down.

"Natsume," I turn my eyes to see Hotaru looking at me. "Take Mikan home."

Mikan released a few sobs and hiccups. "I'm fine Hotaru," Another hiccup. "And I'm still not done with my shift."

Hotaru gripped Mikan's shoulders that made Mikan look at her. "You're done," She said flatly. "Natsume take her home."

My eyes widened at what happened next. Hotaru just tilted her head and gestured to Mikan. But from the look in her eyes, I knew I had to be careful of what I'd do next.

I approached Mikan and cupped her cheeks as I wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks. She looked up at me with those dazzling hazel brown eyes of hers and I knew I would never do anything to hurt her. Seeing her fragile like this made me feel protective of her. No one was going to able to do this to her again.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her face against the front of my shirt. She held on tightly to my shirt as I could feel her tears through the wetness spreading on my shirt.

I rub her back up and down and brush my fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. I could feel her shaking lessen and her sobs turn into small hiccups. Even I felt more calm now that I had her in my arms.

I felt her grip on my shirt loosen and her arms wrap around me as she inhales while her face was still pressed against my chest. This action snaps me out of my Mikan induced trance and I remember that we were still in Hotaru's club.

I look up to find Ruka looking at me with an amused expression and even Hotaru had an eyebrow raised at what I just did. I try to keep my face blank even though I was certain my usually unemotional face was probably blushing from embarrassment. I wanted to bury my face into Mikan's hair but I knew that'd probably just creep her out. And I definitely didn't want that.

A sudden action on the corner of my eye suddenly grabs my attention as I look towards Hotaru. She inconspicuously signals me to go out her face still as stoic as ever.

I coax Mikan out of her hold on me and lead her outside with my hand possessively placed on the small of her back. Before we were able to get outside Hotaru suddenly gets in our way.

Her gaze is questioning and it makes me tense up for a minute. "Don't you dare make her cry again." She mouths at me before she moves back beside Ruka. I barely see Ruka smile down at his girlfriend before we exit outside. Ruka and I may be the best of friends but his girlfriend is just plain scary.

Mikan's breathing was almost back to normal as I guided her to my black Lamborghini Gallardo. I opened the passenger and easily guided her inside and put her seat belt on before I practically ran to the drivers side and started the car. I put on my seatbelt and adjusted the temperature to a slight cool so it wouldn't bother Mikan much.

"Thanks," She said in a whisper as she finally turned to me. And then her hazel brown eyes met my crimson ones.

That moment, I was sure time had stopped. That there were only two people in the world and that this girl was the only one that ever mattered. Everything blurred around us but she remained so clear and vibrant. Like a light at the opening of a cave that guided me to freedom.

I could feel the electricity all around us. Playing against my skin making me feel warm and intoxicated. I felt our bodies in sychronize as we both leaned towards each other. Closer and closer. Until I could feel her sweet smelling breath on my lips.

Then a loud clamor of people exiting the club had us suddenly jumping away from each other.

I turned away from her and to steady my breathing. I felt like I had run a marathon with the way my heart was beating in over drive. I almost kissed her. I almost tasted those cherry red lips of hers. The simple thought of kissing her made my body burn with desire.

I concentrated on driving the my car as we exited the parking lot but I couldn't help but glance towards Mikan. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was breathing heavily. She was gripping her skirt tightly in her hands. It made me remember whhat just happened to her and I cursed myself for forgetting about it.

Someone had almost taken advantage of her. And here I am, thinking of doing the same. Well, not exactly the same but I know you get the idea.

We drove in silence as I headed for the direction where she headed for this morning after I ambushed her at the bakery. I may be a creepy stalker from her perspective but I wasn't a stalker enough to actually find out everything about her including where she currently lived. I'd rather find that out straight from her lips.

"You feeling better now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Much better thank you," She whispers a reply as she directs her flushed cheeks away from me and her grip tightens on her skirt.

"You really shouldn't wear skirts anymore," Even though I love seeing you in them. "If you don't want others seeing your underwear."

Her cheek flush pink as she pulls at the hem of her skirt.

"I'm wearing shorts," She said in a whisper so low that if I wasn't paying attention to her I wouldn't be able to hear her.

Okay, now the mental image of her wearing tight shorts even shorter than her already short skirt makes my head turn to mush. I needed to think of something different before I had to adjust something.

"Really?" I say a little bit too eager. She looks at me carefully before she nods her head. "Awww... now, I won't be able to see your underwear."

She hits my shoulder with those small hands of hers. "Pervert," She mutters but from the grin on her face I know that she isn't in the least bit angry.

"Hey, you can't blame me for looking," I shrugged as I turned the corner and became just a few blocks away from what I predicted was the vicinity of her apartment. "I wouldn't want to miss it for anything."

"Pervert," She said ducking her head, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Polka, am I heading in the right direction?" I ask her so that I could see the pretty shade of pink coating her cheeks.

Her head shots up and her gaze focuses on the direction the car was heading. "Oh, um, It's just that building over there in the right," I park and proceed to exit the car.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Her hand suddenly grabs onto my forearm and a sudden jolt of electricity runs throughout my body.

"I'm walking you to your door." I say as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"You don't need to." She said biting her lip. I restrain from staring at her lips.

"I want to." I firmly say.

"I'm fine," She looks at me pleadingly with those sparkling brown eyes of hers. "You've already done so much."

"Walking you to your apartment isn't something much."

"No, but it's—" She released a big sigh. "I just don't want to burden you with this."

"It isn't a burden."

"But you've already done much more than what people would normally do."

I couldn't help the smirk that spread my face. "I'm not like normal people." I said leaning down to her level.

Her eyes glaze over and she unconciously bites her lip. My eyes immediately dart towards her lips and I have that sudden urge to kiss her again. I unconciously lick my lips.

My action suddenly snaps her into reality as she continually blinks her eyes. Then she abruptly flashes me a big smile.

"I know, because if you were normal ..." She whispers teasingly as she pushes herself up and whispers the next words close to my ear. "I can't make you burn."

She surprises me by immediately exiting my car and heading up the building. If I followed after her I would seem too desperate. Mikan was really proving to be something more than just interesting.

I drive away with a too big smile on my face too excited for our meeting tomorrow.

* * *

I enter my empty penthouse and proceed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I could see from the kitchen the home phone that had a blinking light from voice mails.

I clicked the button for the playback of all of my voice mails. I didn't really bother listening much since it was probably just some girl that got a hold of my number.

"Natsu-kun~" Next.

"Natsume, this is—" Next.

"Before you click the button this is your sister, Aoi." I sighed. If I didn't listen to this she'll end up calling me repeatedly later. "Stop with your string of girls—" Next.

"I know you'd skip listening to that last message but I just had to say that." Smart little sister. "Well, go get yourself one steady girl friend and— " Next.

"I thought about it for a while and I knew you would probably cut off my rant." I heard her sigh through the phone and I couldn't help but sigh as well. "Mom and Dad want—" I pushed the next button as hard as I could. There wasn't anything to talk to them about. And that was final.

"This is the last message that I'm going to send so at least listen to it until the end. I miss you. Our parents miss you as well. At least call them once in a while."

_**Beep.**_

And by that sound I knew it was the end of my entire voice mails for the day. I shut the thought of my family far away in my mind. I just still needed some more time.

I stretched my arms and headed toward my bathroom. I stripped my clothing and set the shower to the coldest setting possible. I wasn't going to jack off to her just because we danced each other. Truth be told, I almost did it last time and she wasn't even grinding against me that time. But jacking off is just really not my style. But if we were going to dance with each other I might be too tempted to. Damn. That would really ruin my image. Polka's too damn sexy for her own good.

I tried to focus on the cold shower cooling my heated body and not Polka's long toned legs. Her beautiful auburn hair. Her dazzling hazel brown eyes that just screamed sex—And I really shouldn't be thinking about these things.

_Really, Natsume? Jacking off to a poor girl's image in the bathroom? That's **really **something._

I ignored my mind and immediately lathered and rinsed my body. I dried myself off and grabbed a pair of boxers and just collapsed on my bed.

I dreamt of lifting her skirt and possessively wrapping those toned legs around my waist all night. But in truth, I barely dreamed anything. The image was just too tempting to be able to drift off.

* * *

I watch as the light slowly fills my room. I didn't sleep a wink and I was going to see Polka later. This girl was really making my mind spin. Any advancements I try to make on her, she'll just easily brush away unlike those other girls that practically go gaga.

I ran a hand through my raven hair and headed to the bathroom to take another cold shower. I'd better be safe if I was going to spend my entire morning with my temptress.

I dress myself and immediately head out. I know it's way too early to go to the club so I opt to get a bite instead.

I enter the practically empty coffee shop and proceed to a table in the far corner. By the time my coffee is served, my phone starts playing an upbeat song I didn't know I had.

I look to see that the number is my sister's and grudgingly proceed to answer it.

"What do you want?"

"I heard from Ruka-nii that you have a grilfriend!" She practically screams through the line. I keep my phone about a meter away from my ears to prevent getting deaf. "I want to meet her~!" I sigh and hang up.

I turn off my phone and put it back into my pocket as I finish my cup of coffee. Ruka was going to have it hard later when I see him. She wasn't even my girlfriend. Yet.

_**Did I really just say I wanted a girlfriend? **_

My sister was really starting to get to me.

I head out of the cafe and get a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies for Mikan. From what she usually buys from the bakery, I was quite sure she had a sweet tooth. Unlike all the other dancers of the academy who practically starve themselves, my Mikan could actually eat. And there I go again with _mine._

I didn't have to wait long for her outside the club. She arrived covered in an overly thick coat, jeans and a pair of boots. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"Here," I handed her the cup of hot chocolate and the bag of cookies. "Something to make you feel warm."

"Thanks," She taking the drink from me.

"Come on," I opened the door and gestured for her to walk in. The moment she stepped through the door she removed her coat to reveal a turtleneck sweater that fit her in all the right places. I tried not to focus on her sweater. "Are you going to teach wearing jeans?"

"I can," She shrugged. "Or would you rather have me wearing tights?"

"Up to you," I shrugged. _**Please wear the tights!**_

"I'll stay with the jeans," She said biting her lip teasingly. _**God really doesn't like me huh. **_"Let's start."

As she entered the club and I watched the sway of her hips, one thing I knew was that she had burned me. Marked me with her fire. And her essence was now seared into my body leaving me warm even though I wanted to be burning.

* * *

**Author's note: Did you guys expect that this would be written in Natsume's POV? Even I was surprised when I had started writing it that way but I just hope I did it some justice.**

**Guys I may be in need of some of you help for this chapter. My sister and I are currently in a bet and it seems as though my writing time has become the thing at stake. I need a great amount of reviews so my sister can't take my already scarce writing time. Please I really need your help!**

**Please Review**

**Review!**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6 Ignite

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gakuen Alice. I'm just a lowly writer with stories in her head that keep her awake at night.**

**So, Happy Holidays and a prosperous new year to all of you. Before I start with the story, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for the long wait. Everything has been a little hard these past few days and my sister has finally compromised with a few details about our sharing. In which case, I tried to make this chapter as best as I could.**

**Thanks to Seresa, Yellow Mellow san, Xyrhyn, Oliviaaaox101, Xim-no-writerX, They all start with P, 12star98na, PearlyWirly1, EchizenRyoma, TheAnimeGirl4321, cherryblossomxcrimsonflames, 70Seiji07, Reality Romance, laughtillyourstomachhurts, Chinacat123, Crazy for Pink, Lover11Anime, BlackButterfly, TheNinjaKitsune, Orchidfur, namise015, Kanade-san, bittersweetlove1, Silver, Cute Tangerine204 for the love and reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter ... Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Dance with Me**

**Chapter 6 –Ignite**

I push myself away from the wall as I saw Natsume approaching. He wasn't usually late for our meetings. And yes, I accepted his proposal to teach him. For the past few weeks we've been meeting here at the club every Saturday just to find a way to light his fire. And no, we're not dating. I mean this thing about us meeting during weekends is just for practice. And that was it.

"Morning!" I said enthusiastically. Natsume silently leads the way to the door without as much as a glance towards me. Okay, be rude if you want to.

I shove him aside as I enter the club and breathe in the warm interior of the club.

"You didn't need to shove me aside." He mumbled out as he placed his coat on one of the tables.

"Think of it as my way of saying hello to your rudeness," I gave him a big smile.

He sighs and I walk around the dance floor towards the high platform of the sound system to pick a song.

A few minutes pass before he talks again. "I'm sorry, okay." He blurts out. "I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you."

"What are you frustrated about anyway?" I turn to look down at him smiling as gently as I could to show him that he was forgiven.

"My sister has been nagging me about something." He released a frustrated sigh as he roughly run his fingers through his hair. "I—"

I turn back to fiddling with the CDs. "You what?"

"Never mind," I could hear him pull out a chair from one of the tables. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Don't start talking about something you'd rather not talk about." I place a CD in the player and returned my gaze back to the albums. "You don't exactly need to explain anything to me." I pick a different CD and just stand there as I hear the start of the song.

A thought crosses my head and I immediately turn back towards Natsume. Our eyes meet and his slightly widen as he realizes what I was about to do. My actions barely register in my head before I suddenly leap off from the platform. The only thing I had my concentration on was the thumping in my heart the rhythm in the song had induced. Or was it really the song?

I spread my arms and legs and close my eyes to prepare for the impact of the cold concrete floor greatly hoping that Natsume would at least help cushion my fall. My hoping didn't go to waste.

I felt a strong pair of hands touch my waist and then I was no longer falling. I could feel the wind in my ears as Natsume spun me around to decrease my momentum. I know it was only a few seconds but the whole moment seemed like hours to me.

I opened my eyes when I no longer heard the wind in my ears and finally felt the concrete below me.

I look up at Natsume with a big smile on my face. "Thanks, Nats—"

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" He hugged me to his chest and I couldn't decipher if the thumping in my chest was his or mine. "You could've seriously hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," I tried my best to hide the crack in my voice. "You saved—"

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He immediately made me sit on one of the tables as he checked me for any bruises or sore spots. As if he'd find one with the way he easily caught me.

I looked at Natsume's furrowed eyebrows and concentrated expression and I couldn't help but laugh.

His eyes turned to glare at me but then slowly softened. "I'm fine Natsume," I reach out to touch his cheek. "You caught me after all."

He gives me a breathtaking smile which left me in awe of the sheer comfort he felt that I was fine. It takes me a while to get my head straight. I easily jump off the table and fan myself to disguise the telltale blush on my cheeks as something created by the warm dance floor. In truth, I could constantly feel the temperature spiking every few minutes because of Natsume's obvious change in demeanor. I'm finding it constantly hard to think of our meetings as merely practices.

Natsume coughed a bit and moved away from me. "We should get started already."

"Yeah," I said my back still turned to him. "We should get started."

"Mikan," I turn towards him surprised he called me by my name.

I must've looked like a deer caught in headlights because Natsume suddenly released a deep toe curling laugh at my expression. I could almost feel my legs give away.

"You just repeated what I said." He told me after his out of laughter.

"Huh?" I ask him no longer able to recall our previous conversations.

His lips stretch out into a small gentle smile as he steps towards me. "Nothing," He shrugs, his smile something I find an amazing part of his face. "Let's practice," He takes my hand and moves us to the center of the dance floor.

I clear my head enough so I wouldn't be too distracted to cause any mistakes in my parts of the dances.

I look up at Natsume and as the song progresses and our dance make our bodies move in unison I notice something I should've already seen since our first practice.

I know what I have to do and how I needed to do it to help Natsume.

* * *

We finish off practice just before lunch. My top was heavy with sweat and I moved to take my boots and grab my extra clothes from my bag.

Teaching Natsume wasn't actually that bad. After the few weekends of teaching him, I knew the guy had a good grasp of that spark. He just needed something to further light it.

The guy really had the talent for dancing. He could easily pick up on steps after telling him how it was supposed to go. In truth his movements seemed trained and sometimes almost robotic. As if he just knew the dance but didn't dance it with the song. His dance was as unfeeling as he was aloof. And I knew our practices weren't the same as igniting his flame. If he needed fire, this wasn't going to do anything.

"What are you going to do later this evening?" I ask.

He looks carefully at me. "I work on Saturday evenings." He shrugs.

Of course he's working on the only day I have a day off and don't bother coming to the club.

"Oh," I could feel my shoulders drooping. Wait, I shouldn't be this disappointed. I'll just have to think of some other time this week for my plans.

"Why?" He asks as he hands me a bottle of water.

I thank him and just stare at the cap without opening it. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell him about my plans. It's better if he doesn't anticipate what I have planned out to light his fire.

He takes my silence for something bad as he nervously scratches the back of his head.

"I can cancel if you want me to." He offers.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You can cancel going to work?"

"I work here during the weekends as a bartender." He replies. "Even though I more or less own half of the bar with Hotaru, so canceling my working time isn't that hard."

A huge grin immediately spread on my face. "Actually, if you're working here tonight then it isn't going to be a problem." I thought of the many possibilities I could test out tonight. "It's going to be perfect."

He turned his head away from me. "Whatever." He mumbled as he took of his shirt.

"Wah—?" My eyes widened as I briefly glanced at Natsume's exposed torso. I turned my back to him flustered at having stared at him. "What are you doing?!"

"Changing," He replied as I hear the rustle of fabrics from behind me. "Hey, Polka, you can look now."

I turned back to see him wearing a muscle shirt that showed off his built body. I kept my eyes glued to his face and not to the abs I was positive he had.

"How come you own half the club but everyone refers to the club as Hotaru's?" I asked him.

He raised a brow at me as he took a swig of water from his bottle and wiped the excess water with the back of his hand. "We're cousins." He says simply. "And besides, its better that she handles business matters here."

"Why?" I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "You can't handle it?"

"Hn," He said in reply as he took a swig of water from his bottle.

"Wait for me a bit," I told him as I stood up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm just going to change clothes."

"Why don't I help you?" He smirked at me as he casually leaned back and gave me one of his teasing looks. "You'll have more space to change out here." I felt my cheeks flush pink.

"No thank you," I said. I immediately slammed the door at his face before he could reply with what I had said.

Trying to calm my breathing, I turn my back to the door and lean against it. That guy just knew how to make my heart race. This guy was definitely dangerous.

* * *

I enter the warm club and try to bite back the string of curses threatening to leave my mouth. Today just wouldn't be complete without the butt freezing rain I had to go through just to get inside the club. Snow would probably have been more convenient but no it just had to rain. Wet, freezing, heavy rain.

I mean other than getting my clothes a bit wet I was relatively fine. I was just a bit cold from the heavy wind outside; but since I was already inside the packed club, I wasn't really bothered with the cold anymore. Yeah, but being wet really wasn't something that I wanted to happen.

I entered the workers lounge area and grabbed a towel from my locker there. Even though I wasn't working I was still welcome to enter there.

"I'm surprised to see you here," I heard someone say from behind me as I rubbed my hair dry. "It's your day off right?"

"Can't I enjoy some time inside the same club I work in?" I grinned at him as I finally moved to brush my hair. "Iinchou,"

"It's not that I'm restricting you," he blushed in embarrassment. "It's just the first time you've been here on a day off. It just seemed rather out of the ordinary."

"Yes, well, usually I'd rather sleep the night off during the weekend but I have something to do today."

"Here?" He said pushing his glasses up as he looks at me carefully.

Ok, I didn't realize it before but Iinchou looks really handsome every time he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Wait, could I actually have a fetish for glasses?

I look up at him again and tried to clear my thoughts. Nah, it's probably because this is the first time I've actually talked to him for more than a few sentences.

"Yup," I said grinning at him as I tried to clear my head of thoughts about him. "It's better here since I'm familiar with things around here."

"And what are you going to do here exactly?" He said his eyes filled with curiosity as he pushes his glasses up again. I tried to restrain my giggle at his expression. He looked every bit like a megane from a manga.

"I'm trying to help Natsume with something." I tell him simply.

His shoulders tense up and he looks away from me. "Oh, Natsume,"

"Yup," I tilt my head as I looked at his stiff posture with confusion. I shrug my curiosity away—I wasn't usually one to pry about other people. "The sooner I help him this, the sooner I can get him off my back."

"Oh," Iinchou turns back to me and his eyes sparkle with mirth. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks," I stand up and head out to the club area. "See you on Monday, Iinchou." I call out to him before I exit the staff lounge area.

I immediately scan the crowd for Natsume but after a while I give up and head towards the bar. I think it'll be better if he looks for me rather than the other way around. He seems to be able to find me quite easily.

I automatically head towards the bar when I notice Koko working there.

I slide onto one of the bar empty bar stools and scan the almost empty bar area. Most of the people are either at the tables or at the dance floor. All of the waitresses and waiters on duty were the only one going to the bar to order drinks.

I place my arms on top of the counter and cradle my face there. I was having a hard time convincing myself about what I had to do but even my logical side couldn't argue with the fact that it was the greatest choice. I sigh as I try to relieve the tension in my muscles and the anticipation of dancing.

I lift my head up and try to clear my head of these thoughts when I see Koko done with the set of orders one of the other waitresses gave him.

"I thought you had the weekends off?" I asked him as he placed a pink cocktail in front of me.

I stare at the cocktail not even touching it. He laughs. "It's a—"

I raise my hand to cut him off. "I probably don't know about it, don't want to know about it and most certainly don't want to drink it." I place my cheek on the palm of my hand as I lean on the table. "Give me a beer."

He raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't remove the cocktail in front of me as he grabs me a beer.

I raise a brow right back at him as I glanced at the cocktail and returned my eyes to him.

He raises both his arms as if in surrender. "Just doing my job," He shrugs. He tilts his head to a guy at the other end of the bar. "He ordered the drink for you."

I barely glance at the guy before I down my first and last drink. Liquid courage. That's what I need to get this thing done. I'm not planning on getting anymore intoxicated than necessary.

"You didn't answer my question." I say right after a place the empty bottle back on the counter.

"What question?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing here on a weekend?" I ask him as I watch him put away mhy bottle of beer.

"Overtime," He shrugs. "A few weeks ago I had a rather expensive date with a charming woman and I definitely want another go at it."

"The date or the woman?" I smirk at him.

He returns a smirk at me. "Both of course,"

"What's her name?" I turn and end up leaning my back to the counter as I scan the dance floor.

"Sumire," I almost don't catch her name.

"Sumire? Isn't that one of Natsume's groupies?" I turn my head to look back at him and study his expression.

He swallows and I notice the nervous bobbing of his adam's apple. "Yeah, what about it?" The tone of his voice is eerily calm … and measured.

"Nothing much," I turn away from him as I keep my tone nonchalant. "Just don't want you getting hurt."

"Thanks, kiddo." He says as he ruffles my hair.

"Kiddo?!" I turn back to him my fist ready to give him a piece of my mind but he has already moved away to serve some of the other customers.

I can't believe he just called me kiddo. Even Tsubasa barely passes a beating when he calls me that but what frustrates me more is that Koko is just the same age as me. I mean just because most of these guys are bigger than me doesn't mean I can't handle myself.

I cold shiver passes through me. I have that bad feeling around me just like before Natsume had saved me from the guy in the club a few weeks ago. I try to ignore the feeling and push all my hair on one shoulder to try to massage my nape in case I was just a bit cold from the rain.

"Hey there pretty lady," I ignore the voice as I flip my fair to use it as a sort of veil. I try to hide the shaking of my hands. I felt as if I was being doused with cold water. I didn't like it one bit.

I hear someone sit on the bar stool beside me and I keep my head low and continue to ignore them.

"Mikan!" I hear Iinchou and Koko shout simultaneously and I jerk my head upwards to the direction of their voices.

I don't even bother acknowledging the man beside me as I locate at least one of the two.

I head towards Koko and Iinchou who seem to having a disagreement at the door to the bar store room.

"I really shouldn't have given her that drink huh?" I hear Koko mutter his tone full of remorse.

"Koko," Iinchou's voice is different from how I usually hear it. "I thought you watched out for everyone when you manage the bar. That was the most irresponsible thing you've ever done."

"Hey, cool it down Iinchou," Koko raised his hands in defeat. "I do watch out for everyone. I was just a little distracted."

"Make sure you keep those distractions away from your work."

"Koko, Iinchou, what are you guys talking about?"

Koko turns away from me while Iinchou smiles at me. "Just some rules Koko failed to implement."

"Which are?" I ask him trying to make him explain.

"Some things Hotaru would kill him if he failed to do." I saw Koko flinch when Iinchou mentioned Hotaru's name.

"That didn't answer my question Iinchou," I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

He glanced at his watched and looked at someone over my shoulder. I resist the urge to look back. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract me.

"I really need to go, Mikan." He started moving towards the door to the lounge area. "I think Natsume just got here a while ago."

I didn't bother trying to follow Iinchou. I rounded towards Koko and proceeded to gave him a glare.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Just what Iinchou said," He shrugged. "Just some club rules to us bartenders."

"Which are?"

He gave me a blank look and resumed his duties. I didn't really mind that they didn't want to tell me. I was just glad that I got away from that creepy guy at the other end of the bar.

I immediately knew the moment Natsume stepped into the bar. There was a great crowd close to the entrance that would've made you mistake that a celebrity had entered the club. But in everyone's point of view Natsume might as well be.

The crowd parted as Natsume stepped inside and there was immediate tension obvious by the clench he had in his jaw. Natsume was pissed and I probably shouldn't be the one to approach him first.

I was a little too focused on the murmurs in the crowd to notice that Luna had strutted up to Natsume with an all too eager smile.

"Natsume," She practically purred. "You haven't been in any of the practices."

"You know how he is Luna," I recognize the man who was currently beside Luna. I just heard his voice a while ago. I clench my fists to distract myself from the cold shiver that threatened to go through my body. "He thinks he's too good for people like us."

"Yes, well," Luna didn't even spare a glance at the man beside him, her eyes still trained on Natsume. "I think I can prove my worth."

"Mouri, Koizumi," I saw the twitch of Natsume's jaw and the obvious flare of anger he had in his eyes. "You seem to be in my way."

Koizumi flinched at Natsume's tone while Creepy guy who I assume would be Mouri had an enormous smirk in his face.

"Yes, well," Mouri shrugged. "People may consider you in high regard everywhere but between you and me I'm definitely sure you don't deserve it."

"That's only your opinion," Natsume shrugged obviously not caring for a word the guy said as he went past them and continued to the bar.

I turned away from their scene and kept my head low. I usually didn't shy away from a fight but I knew when to back out when I didn't want anything to do with it. Also, Natsume didn't seem to be in much of a forgiving mood.

I looked up at Koko contemplating on asking for another bottle of beer when I noticed his eyes widen suddenly. I couldn't resist the urge to look at the direction he was looking at.

A small young girl, obviously too young to be even able to enter the club pushed through Natsume's audience and launched herself at the guy. I almost stood up concern for the girl the only thing I could think of. If Natsume was in a bad mood, this girl would be ripped to pieces.

Natsume looked down at the girl holding onto him and his eyes softened.

"Aoi," Natsume sighed. "You're hurting me."

His muscles were devoid of any tension and the clench in his jaw was finally gone. There was an obvious shift in his moods and I was curious as to how this girl could've made it.

"It's your fault," The girl named Aoi huffed as she finally disengaged her hold on Natsume. "I told you I missed you and wanted to see you but you kept on avoiding me."

"Hey," He lowered his head so they were eye level and wiped the tear threatening to spill to her cheeks. "You know I have too much stuff in my hands right now."

"You always made time for it before," She frowns at him.

"I'll try to," He sighs and straightens his back. "But I can't make any promises."

Aoi nods and gives Natsume a hug which—I'm surprised—he returns.

I turn away from them as an uneasy feeling settles in my stomach. That was the first time I've ever seen him show compassion to someone especially a girl.

Koko whistled under his breath. "I can't believe Aoi got through security."

I ignore him and shut myself down to the loud music in the club. I didn't want to think about the girl let alone how Natsume was around her. There was this bubbling feeling of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it one bit.

"Mikan, get over there." Koko said snapping his fingers in my face.

"Huh? What is it?" I blink my eyes repeatedly trying to clear my head.

"The guy Natsume saved you from the other day, it seems that he's come back and wants to pick a fight with Natsume." Koko gestured toward the growing crowd that had gathered near the entrance.

"Do I have to?" I whined not really in the mood for breaking up fights.

He deadpanned at me and I had no choice but to stand up and head towards the commotion.

I didn't even need to anything because Hotaru took care of the fight before it could even get started. She even immediately made Aoi leave with just a look. And it now seems that the creeper has been permanently banned from the premises of the club.

I heaved a sigh of relief when I realized I wasn't going to see the creeper again. That guy made me want to gag.

I stay at the edge of the crowd as I watched the bouncers escort the creeper outside. I try to blend into the crowd as much as I could when the bouncers went past us but it seems luck wasn't on my side.

"I'll see you sometime again, sweetheart." The creeper called out to me as he was still being escorted outside. "By then, I'm sure you'll be tired of your little lover boy."

"Don't count on it," Natsume said as he placed a hand on the small of my back as he guided me away.

We both keep silent as the crowd finally dispersed and the music regained its loudness. I was surprised I didn't even notice the change in its volume. I was probably still too distracted by the creeper and Natsume's exchange. Natsume reply to the creepers words making my stomach do gflips and feel all fluttery.

"You really attract the wrong kind of guys, don't you Mikan?" Natsume finally blurted out. Of course he'd find the worst possible subject to talk about. And now the warm feeling in my whole body was gone. Well, two can play that game.

"At least I don't have them frequently hanging onto my arm." I replied as nonchalantly as I could.

There was confusion evident in his face. "What? You mean, Aoi?" He first bit his lip before he laughed harder than I've ever seen him before and only when he had finally calmed down did I turn to give him the glare he deserved.

"I didn't mean anybody in particular," I said with a cold voice that I was surprised I could muster. "Just the part of the female population that probably have something wrong with their heads."

"Yes, well, if you didn't mean anybody in particular then you wouldn't have mentioned a particular action they do." He smirk grew wider. "And if I remember correctly the only person that has done that for the whole day would only be Aoi."

"You can just keep you assumptions to yourself." I crossed my arms. "I don't even want to bother talking about it."

"Just admit it," He smirked at me. "You're jealous."

"I'll only admit something that I am actually feeling," I raised a brow at him. "And jealousy is definitely not it."

"Yeah whatever," Natsume ignored my words. "No one can resist my charms. Not even you."

"Resist your charms?" I crossed my arms. "I remain to be unaffected by them. It'll take more than your face to make me go gaga."

He stood up and approached me. He leaned down and whispered close to my ears. "And what made you think my face was my only weapon?" He whispered huskily into my ear. I bit back the shiver threatening to engulf my entire body.

"Whatever," I immediately pushed him away.

He sighs. "If it eases your mind the girl just now was my sister, Aoi. And believe me when I say though I love her, it's more of a sisterly love than anything else."

I narrow my eyes at him. "And what am I supposed to do now?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Throw my arms around your neck? Beg for your forgiveness?"

"Both of them are applicable." He smirks. "They're also highly welcome."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," I turn away from him. "But I don't do either." I walk back towards the bar.

I feel the tension in my shoulders start to diminish as I walk. That's what he does to me. He leaves me coiled up so tight ready to pounce and then sometimes leaves me short and hanging. I can never pick up on just how much tension between us he'll release.

Maybe another bottle of beer would calm my already fried nerves. It wouldn't hurt anybody if I gave it a try.

I raised my hand ready to call for Koko's attention when Natsume intertwined his hand with mine. I looked up at his eyes to notice that it glowed like the embers of a fire. A gentle feeling of warmth spread out from his hand and wrapped my whole body diminishing any uneasiness I previously had.

"I don't know if I'll ever tire of our spats." He said smiling softly at me.

I frowned at him. "Well, good for you," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'd much prefer a drink than have another spat with you for now."

He laughed a deep husky laugh that spread a wave of warmth from the pit of my stomach to the tips of my toes and fingers.

"Koko, you heard her." Natsume called out to Koko who was serving drinks a few meters away from us.

Koko grabbed a bottle of beer and, without even looking at us, threw the bottle in our direction. My eyes widen as I looked at the bottle headed to us and I tried to gauge where it would be most effective to catch it. I noticed Natsume's amused expression in the corner of my eye before he turned to the bottle easily catching it mid-air as if he'd been doing it forever. Which he probably has.

"How'd you do that?" I whispered in awe automatically sitting down at the exhibition skills he just showed me. He shrugged as he easily removed the bottle cap with his bare hands and handed the now opened bottle of beer to me.

"Here you go,"

"You're showing off aren't you …" He laughed again and I realized that I've come to enjoy the feeling that spreads all over my body when I hear him laugh. I took a swig of my beer as I try to ignore the thumping of my heart.

"Sorry about that, I'm just so used to doing it while I work that I didn't realize I was showing off." He took the bottle from my hands and took a swig himself as he put it back in the counter his eye brow raised in challenge.

He thinks I'm not going to take the beer back because he already drank from it. Well, tough luck because I don't really care.

"Well, you're not working at the moment." I looked him straight in the eyes as I took another swig of my beer.

"And neither are you," He smiled at me. "So, what did you want me to do?"

"Huh?"

He laughed. "You asked me to meet you here, right now. You said you had an idea about something and wanted to try it out."

I frowned at him. And then I remembered one of my original plans that I had previously deemed too risky. Why? It was something that could only have worked if he danced impulsively and instinctively instead of how he usually danced. I previously thought it didn't have a chance of working. Until, he caught me so smoothly just during our practice this morning.

It wasn't that he was dancing during that moment. But what I needed was just that impulse he had this morning and his understanding that he needed to follow it. I hoped to god it would work.

Gathering whatever courage I could get from my last swig of beer, I stood up and reached for his hand. "Dance with me." I tried making my voice a bit sultry, I just didn't know if I was actually able to do it.

I looked into his eyes because I knew his face wouldn't betray any emotion that was currently running through his veins. His eyes were that same crimson red but right now inside it, I knew I had sparked something in him.

I continued to look into his eyes as I guided him towards the dance floor. I was afraid that if I broke our connection I wouldn't have enough courage to convince him again. It was now or never.

I could feel the heat and tension tangible in the air as the crowd parted to guide us in. Into the eye of the storm. The paradise within the tempest.

When I finally stopped at the center, I dared to risk a glance at his face. And then I felt everything fade away.

We were back to one of our practices here in the club with just the two of us except this time there was a new kind of music enveloping us. His crimson eyes were bright and burned with the emotion he needed. Passion.

He was going to dance with passion in his heart.

But that wasn't enough.

For the fire to keep burning, he needed to realize something.

_What are you dancing for?_

_**No.**_

_Not that._

_**Who**__ are you dancing for?_

The question was the right one. I was sure of it. It was just up to him to get his answers straight.

I gazed up at his eyes and looked with all the intensity I could muster. I said the words loud enough for only the two of us to hear.

_Who was he dancing for?_

His eyes cloud for a moment before an intense heat surges from them. He knows the answer but will he realize it when this moment is gone? I can't decide his answer for him.

He needs to realize just who he dances for. He needs to understand that he dances for himself because he loves it.

As the song progressed, there was a definite change in his movements. From it being calm and calculated, it suddenly shifted to being instinctive and spontaneous. It was like we no longer needed to think about what to do next; we just needed to feel what we did next.

I wasn't aware of what we actually danced. It wasn't exactly any particular dance. It was a mixture of what we both knew or what we were both feeling all mashed up into an intricate dance that made me dizzy with joy. It felt amazing to dance with him. It practically warmed me up to my very soul.

Every touch between us lingered on my skin and made me feel light. I was burning and I could feel that he was too.

We were both on fire.

I could feel the flames tickling the tips of my fingers, my hair, my whole body engulfed by a hot flame that was blazing but could never burn me; because we were the ones burning: Natsume and me.

As the song finally ends, his hands tighten on my waist as he lifts me up one final time and turns us both around. The song now fades away as I feel the buzz in the air playing so closely against my skin. A new song doesn't start and I could practical hear the hammering of my pulse in my ears. He slowly lowers me down until I feel his body heat against me. I was scared to open my eyes and yet I was too excited to be scared.

I could feel our breathing in sync and our lips only inches away from each other as our breath came out in pants. I was aware of how close we were to each other from the way my body was burning from the proximity. But I couldn't pull out just yet.

I went up on my tip toes and placed a soft kiss against his panting lips. It was almost too soft as to be mistaken as a whisper. After placing the kiss, I immediately moved away.

And when I finally looked back, fiery crimson eyes burned as he looked at me. And from the burning in his eyes, I felt my knees shake at the fire I had ignited.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Aoi, I blame you for the delay of this chapter.**

**Aoi: Me?! I gave you idea after idea and you blame me?!**

**Me: Of course I do. With so many ideas running through my head I didn't know which of them I was going to include.**

**Aoi: Then that makes it you're fault doesn't it? *sticks out her tongue at me***

**Me: Why you little—**

**Natsume: Aoi, shut up if you still want to stay in the story.**

**Aoi: I'll do what I want to do. *she crosses her arms and stomps her foot***

**Me:*Is left to sulk in the corner because in the end it is my fault***

**Natsume: Aoi, it's not my fault if you get cut from the story. *he shrugs* Now where could Mikan be ...**

**I had a huge writer's block at the start of writing this chapter that this chapter barely even crawled through. I was convinced that I had o make Aoi appear a soon as possible and a number of scenes kept popping in my head. But the problem was I couldn't write them all. In the end she barely made any appearance at all and Reo Mouri ended up being introduced more properly instead. *sigh* I'm incredibly tired and school is just a few days away.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed your well deserved holidays! I hope for a good year for all of us.**

**Of course I end my rant with the words ...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD ... It may inspire me to write faster or better ... :)**

**\/**


End file.
